


Sanekeeping

by veridical



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Emotionally Constipated Mechs, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridical/pseuds/veridical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrols are dull, but so is existence in general if you don't have somebody equally idiotic to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copannan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=copannan).



> I just figured, what the hell. Might as well post it. Unbeta-ed, previously posted on Tumblr. A birthday gift for copannan.

"Tell me, why are we doing this again?"

"You are here because Optimus would much rather you go out and scout for _anything_ in the rat-on-wheels-distance, than you take another turn at offending the birddog."

"No, hah, the _official_ version."

"I... do not remember."

Neither did Rattrap, for that matter. Did Optimus even give a reason?

"And why are _you_ here, Scaleface?"

"To keep you sane, as impossible a task as it might seem."

Rattrap peered at him suspiciously. "Right. Is _that_ the official version?"

The raptor showed his teeth in a smile that bordered on smug. "Yes."

"Oh well, in that case, do continue."

This time it was Dinobot who stared at the other in suspicion. So far, all his attempts at getting a decent reaction from the rat resulted in nothing. Oh, sure, Rattrap talked back as usual, but there was no edge to his words - he did not even get defensive, not to speak of attacking in kind.

They continued walking - or, at least, Dinobot did, under strict orders to transform as little as necessary. Rattrap slowly rolled forward, avoiding roots and branches. The jungle here was thick and endlessly, horrifyingly dull, but Rattrap did not seem to mind in the least.

Dinobot usually preferred the blissful silence - but that was when he was in solitude. This, this was just getting on his cables.

Engrossed in thoughts, he managed not to notice a particularly low tree-branch - surprisingly thick and heavy, too, seeing as it managed to knock him off his pedes and onto his back.

 _This_ got a reaction.

"What is it-- _Pit, are you hurt_?"

Dinobot onlined his optics and saw Rattrap hovering over him, already in robot mode. He tried to get up, but the dull pain deep in his systems made it harder than it seemed.

" _I'm fine_ ," he growled.

"Shut up. Let me see. Stupid piece of slag, I knew Rhinox shouldn't have let ya out yet--" and then there were quick servos on him, much too careful and cautious for the raptor's tastes. If anyone at all - most of all the vermin - had ever touched him like this, he did not remember. Rattrap seemed to be examining him, concentrated on the task. Dinobot stared, unsure of what the rat was even meaning to do, with zero medical expertise.

"You are fretting, vermin," he said, finally standing up, without much of the usual bite, confusion probably transferring to his tone.

"Just-- shut up. It's too soon, 'kay? Too slaggin' soon."

Rattrap stood up too, crossing his arms over his chassis, but refusing to meet the other's optics. He turned, ready to transform and continue surveilance somewhere _else_ , but Dinobot caught his tail before he could do it. Rattrap shivered. The raptor let go immediately.

Rattrap grumbled something under his nose.

"And what was _that_ , mouse?"

"I said, _fine_ , yes, you keep me sane!"

Dinobot stared.

"I meant… Uhhh… The others are no challenge when it comes to getting a reaction! My processor will fritz at such pace," Rattrap offered, but the words lacked any confidence he might've shown earlier. He snorted and stormed away, not even bothering to transform. Dinobot followed a couple steps behind.

"What were you even thinking, teasing the canine idiot?" he asked after they had walked in silence for a few cycles.

"Weeeell... I wanted to try practicing my banter skills on someone other than you. Don't be _hurt_." He gave a crooked smile.

Also, Dinobot had spent two orns in stasis. But surely, it was not the reason.

"And?"

Rattrap shrugged. " _Meh_. The reactions are worth it, but he doesn't-- he doesn't offer anything in return. Not like _some_ ," he spit. "So… uh, it's not that bad that you lived, Lizardbreath."

"Hmmm. Vermin..."

"Don't let it go to your stupid head."


End file.
